


test pls ignore

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	test pls ignore

John  
  
11:32 AM, Mon March 30  
**Isen:** ser  
  
**Isen:** Seraaa  
  
**Isen:** sera wanna get some drinks later 2day  
  
2:13 PM, Mon March 30  
  
**Isen:** sera???  
  
1:04 PM, Tues March 31  
  
**Isen:** helllooo?????????  
  
**Isen:** sera sera sera seraaa  
  
3:56 AM, Wed April 1  
  
**Isen:** afsflffd';f;'  
4:24 AM, Wed April 1  
**Isen:** did i do somethign?? sera  
  
**Isen:** Im sorry  
5:51 AM, Wed April 1  
**Isen:** seraa???  
**Isen:** sera plsease  
  
**Isen:** sera?????????  
6:32 AM, Wed April 1  
**Isen:** Sera please i just want to talk  
Block John?  
**[Yes]** [No]  
You have blocked John.  


<3 blastyyy <3  
  
Today 7:49 AM, Wed Sept 10  
**Isen:** yo  
  
**Isen:** yoyoyooy  
  
**Isen:** angry birb  
  
**Isen:** angryryryryr birbbbbbbbbbb  
  
**Isen:** blyke  
  
**Isen:** blykee  
  
**Isen:** blykeeeee  
  
**Isen:** bblllylyykek yekleyleyeyyeklkye  
  
**Isen:** bbklklblkkylyekeylkblkbklylkeyl keylkyekley  
  
**Isen:** blblkklbklbkllkyklkl yklklekllklkyeyeeebbkleklkelkee  
  
**Isen:** bbllllbblylykyyykykylklyklkkyyylyly byyyylyylybyylylyyylleeeeee  
  
**Blyke:** I’m gonna block you  
  
**Isen:** NO IM SORRy i;;l l stop  
  
**Blyke:** What do you want  
  
**Isen:** pls sub in 4 jack 4 me i cant take this bs anymore  
  
**Isen:** mfing arlo is working me 2 the fukin ground   
  
**Blyke:** I’ll be sure to thank him  
  
**Isen:** bruhhhhh  
**Blyke:** You’re the one who accepted  
**Isen:** yea its not like i coudlve turned it down dipshit  
  
**Isen:** ugh im gna hire a hitman for arlo   
**Blyke:** That means you’d have to be King once he’s out of the picture  
**Isen:** **"https://i.kym-cdn.com/entries/icons/original/000/026/913/excuse.jpg"**  
**Isen:** ok fine change of plans  
  
**Isen:** ill gay u  
  
**Isen:** *pay u 2 be jack  
**Blyke:** I already said no  
**Isen:** pls dude  
  
**Isen:** 50 a month  
**Blyke:** Nope. I don't have any free time on my hands  
**Isen:** 100  
**Blyke:** No means no  
**Isen:** cMon man help a bro out  
  
**Isen:** srs if i have to deal w arlos melodramatic ass any more ill go lit rally insane  
<3 Blastyyy <3 has blocked you  
**Isen:** wtf r u kidding me  
Error: Your message was not delivered.  
**Isen:** unblock me biTCh  
Error: Your message was not delivered.  


John Cena  
  
Today 7:49 AM, Wed Sept 10  
**[Yes]** [No]  
**John Cena:** fdfdf  
  
**Isen:** **"https://i.kym-cdn.com/entries/icons/original/000/026/913/excuse.jpg"**  
  
**John Cena:** ugghhuhuhhughhhgggg  
  
**John Cena:** stuck in the infmfiry again  
  
**yES iT’s blake with a y:** WHAT????  
  
**yES iT’s blake with a y:** WHY???????????  
  
**John Cena:** some random mid tier wsa yelling at a low tier for not doing her hw or some crap like that so i ended up swappign hands with her lol  
  
**John Cena:** dotn worry tho lol i just broke m wrist  
  
**John Cena:** t ypign w 1 hand rn  
  
**yES iT’s blake with a y:** Omfg John not this shit again. I'm so sorry dude )))):  
  
**John Cena:** after doc looks away ill go to safe housE   
  
**yES iT’s blake with a y:** WAIT WHAT  
  
**yES iT’s blake with a y:** Dude no. aren’t you supposed to stay for like three hours and wait for your wrist to heal?  
  
**John Cena:** not evrreyone is a simp for the rules like u nerd   
  
**yES iT’s blake with a y:** shUT UP THAT’S NOT EVEN THE RIGHT WAY TO USE SIMP  
  
**yES iT’s blake with a y:** Anyways, rules are there for a reason, asshole!  
  
**John Cena:** ok doc jst left to get sum coffee  
  
**John Cena:** see u in 2 mins  
  
**yES iT’s blake with a y:** !!!!  
  
**yES iT’s blake with a y:** JOHN  
  
**yES iT’s blake with a y:** JOHN  
  
**yES iT’s blake with a y:** J OHN  
  
**yES iT’s blake with a y:** J O H n  
  
**yES iT’s blake with a y:** ISTG I’LL LOCK YOU OUT OF SAFE HOUSE IF YOU COME  
  
**John Cena:** bruh  
  
**John Cena:** ok fine  
  
**yES iT’s blake with a y:** There we go.  
  
**yES iT’s blake with a y:** Ttyl; first years asking for HW help!   
  
**John Cena:** lmao wat kidn of nerd uses semicolons o ver text  
  


4 People  
  
Jane  
**Jane:** **"https://media.giphy.com/media/huJmPXfeir5JlpPAx0/giphy.gif"**  
**Jess:** Um...what is?  
John  
**John:** You don't know?  
**John:** Omg, she doesn't know!  
**Jess:** Are you going to tell me or...?  
Jane  
**Jane:** **"https://media.giphy.com/media/RG4IXFG1YmLOU/source.gif"**  
**Jess:** **"https://media.giphy.com/media/y9v6gGKHjBX7W/source.gif"**  
Jack  
**Jack:** ASFHISHDLKJLSJ  
**Jack:** **"https://i.imgur.com/Nlbyr00.jpg"**  
  
  



End file.
